Azels Story
by NekuSuzume
Summary: This is part of a fanfic series I'm writing. Please Read and Review it takes place in a Dfferant Dimension than sonic and them or planet, I guess. Rated T for safety.


First our story takes place on the planet of Felnorea, A peaceful planet that is lush with life and those who communicate with nature. Our story focuses on young Azel and his journey through a seemingly different Felnorea while he looks for clues to the where abouts of his closest friend. Let's begin at the shrine before Azel and his friend where transported to the alternate Felnorea.

Prologue: Start of the tale

"Azel, I'm going on ahead and see if you can keep up this time!"Mused a yellow-furred Mouse girl who seemed to look about, say 15, maybe even 16

"Come on Helena quit rushing off."Yelled a Grayish-blue furred fox who was trying to catch up to the mouse as she ran off, he was moving quite slow as he was catching up to the mouse.

"No way are you too slow Azel? That's why I'm always the one to go into places like this first."Chuckled the mouse girl back to the fox boy triumphantly, not realizing the danger behind her.

(At this point I chose to stop the story to give you some info on whats going on. Right now we are currently in a shrine, actually more like a temple that was infested with mainly otherworldly entities. Helena, the over-hyper active mouse girl is that villages top maiden, which is hard to believe but she's one of the one's who can get rid of the entities along with her best friend Azel who can use light magic which makes him a help against the ghost as he can only stun them, He uses Duel blades to fight with, and he's still learning how to use them. I'm also going to try and "narrate" by putting in details about the people introduced, well time to write some more and get back to the story.)

"Helena, eye's open!"Yelled Azel as he materialized a blade about half his height and with a golden-yellow guard and a blue hilt as he threw at the dark figure behind the young girl

"What the, are you trying to kill me or what Azel?"Exclaimed as she turned around and had a surprised look on her face, since Azel just saved her from being devoured.

"Now maybe you'll smarten up and pay attention, we can't afford to slack here because this temple could hold clues as of to who one of us is, so don't die on me!" snapped Azel as he rematerialized the blade in his hand while materializing a similar blade into his other hand.

"S-sorry Azel, but I was hoping we wouldn't fight this soon." retorted Helena as she had revealed a lance that had incantation's carved into the wood.

"Don't worry about just go on ahead, I'll hold off the ghosts here, you just go on ahead!" yelled Azel as he had pushed Helena behind the closing door. "All right you stupid ghosts come and get me!"

(Behind the door)

"Azel, you idiot, you need to quit doing that to yourself, anyway I need to continue on alone this time."Helena said with fear in her voice. "Hopefully he catches up like the other times right?"

(In the main hall)

"Stupid ghost, they never seem to know their place."Remarked the young fox as he dispatched the last of the ghost. "Now I need to catch up to Helena, but how the heck do I get past this door without setting something off?"

(Once again, behind the door)

"Oy I'm soo bored right now, all I've been doing is walking and walking and walking, I hate this place!" yelled Helena as she was huffing from her little scream. "Stupid Azel just left me here and he probly expects me to finish this up by myself, well it's his fault if anything that leads to his past is in there."

(Helena reaches a room that has a pedestal in the middle along with Azel waiting for her there.)

"Nice to see you caught up finally."Azel laughed as Helena walked up to him.

"You jerk I thought you were done for, or to make it worse I would've had to finish this myself."Exclaimed Helena as she started hitting Azels chest.

"Ok ok sorry, I didn't mean to worry you, now let's get this over with."Azel said still smiling.

(Well that's the prologue of my Oc fic so tell me how I did since this is going to be part of a series I have but anyway, Read, Review, tell me what I can improve on)


End file.
